In a communications system, such as a distributed antenna system, it is often necessary to place a remote unit in an outdoor area. For example, a remote unit may be placed in an outdoor stadium, park, etc. Placing a remote unit outdoors potentially exposes the unit to adverse weather conditions, such as rain, wind, etc. In order to protect the electronic components of the remote unit, the electronic components are typically placed in an enclosure which is sealed and is water-resistant. While enclosures protect the electronic components, conventional enclosures also make it difficult to access the components during installation or maintenance by blocking or providing small access areas to one or more sides of the electronic components.
Therefore, for the reasons stated above and for other reasons which shall become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and studying the present application, there is a need in the art for an improved electronics enclosure which provides greater ease of access to electronic components contained therein.